


Minutes

by CuriousxCrowley



Series: Explorations [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Extreme Underage, M/M, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousxCrowley/pseuds/CuriousxCrowley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets caught with a girl at school and Sam wants to know about it.<br/>I suck at summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently my trash from last night became a thing in my head.   
> Here's part 2 of the Exploration series.   
> *Extreme Underage* Seriously guys Sam is 10 and Dean 14.

In the two years after that first night in the run down shack outside of Detroit it became fairly normal for Dean to have an audience when he jacked off. It made it easier to do when they were forced to share rooms or beds.

Thankfully Sam was smarter than every other kid his age and pretended as if it didn’t happen. Dean was certain he would have been sick if he ever had to utter the words “don’t tell dad” to his little brother. It would have made what they were doing wrong, which Dean knew in a sense it was. Normal fourteen year olds didn’t get off while their little brother sat close by watching, his own hand usually pressing down on himself. Then again normal fourteen year olds weren’t often traveling across country fighting the things that went bump in the night.

Dean was a freshman this year and had so far managed to score a “girlfriend” in the past three towns. In this particular town he’d actually gotten to third base with Missy Carlisle in the boiler room of the school when they’d cut periods two through six. This morning he’d been about to receive his first blow job and would have if they hadn’t been caught by the janitor.

Dad had been livid when he’d finally showed up at the school two hours later. He’d maintained a calm façade until they’d gotten into the Impala. Dean’s ears were still ringing with how loud Dad had yelled the entire ten-minute drive back to the motel. “What the hell were you doing?” and “what were you thinking” on repeat.

Thankfully his father had calmed down a little before Sam got home. Unfortunately, that had led to one of the more uncomfortable conversations Dean had ever had with his father. They’d skipped right over the why and how and headed straight for the do and do nots. Protection and respect were the gist of it, just a new light to shine on the moto of his upbringing. His father had left shortly after not really saying where he was going and of course Dean didn’t ask.

Sam was sitting quietly at the motel table, his homework spread around him. He wasn’t doing his homework though, Dean had noticed when the pencil had ceased moving about ten minutes before.

After watching Sam sit stationary for a few more minutes Dean finally snapped, “What?”

Sam turned slowly in his seat to look at Dean his hazel eyes blazing and critical, “What did you do to make dad say that stuff?”

Dean raised a brow, Sam had heard the dos and do nots talk having walked in minutes before it began. He figured Dad thought he was killing two birds with one stone by saying it while Sam was in the room. Of course Sam had spent the entire conversation awkwardly sitting on the floor by the front door.

“I got caught skipping at school,” Dean shrugged nonchalantly.

Sam raised a brow, he’d unconsciously began chewing on the eraser of his pencil. “But why was he saying that stuff about like condoms?”

Dean gave and exaggerated sigh but he knew Sam would never let it drop if he didn’t answer. “Because I got caught with Missy skipping class.”

“Where you having sex?” Sam asked his eyes going comically wide and his voice pitching upwards.

“What? No. I mean not really she was just gunna suck…” Dean trailed off realizing maybe Sam was too young for that particular detail.

“What was she going to suck?” Sam pressed scrambling out of the chair and towards the bed.

“Don’t worry about it Sammy,” Dean insisted, sitting up.

Sam stuck out his lower lip and pouted as he sat on the bed. “Tell me Dean, come on,” he begged.

“My dick, Sam, she was going to suck my dick,” Dean relented turning his eyes away from Sam’s puppy dog ones.

Sam’s eyes widened even further, “Really? People do that?”

Chuckling at his little brother’s innocence Dean nodded, “yeah they do. Supposed to feel almost as good as sex.”

Sam looked confused, “Its not gross?”

“I guess not, enough girls do it.” Dean shrugged.

“Did you like it?” Sam asked leaning in towards Dean.

“Uh were you not listening, geek boy? We got caught before she could,” Dean grumbled throwing himself back onto the pillows.

Sam nodded and began chewing on his lower lip, clearly thinking again. “Have you done anything else with her?”

Dean smirked, “Yeah, she jerked me off on Monday.”

“Really? What was it like? Is it weird having someone else touching you? Did you like it?” Sam began throwing out rapid fire questions.

“Woah slow down,” Dean laughed. “Yeah, it was nice because it wasn’t me touching, made it better I guess.”

A surprised look drew across Sam’s face, “It’s better when someone else does it?”

“Well duh,” Dean shot back, “That’s kind of the point.”

“Oh…” Sam trailed off looking down at his lap, his fingers had begun twisting in his shirt. After a few minutes of silence he finally looked at Dean, “would you want me to, ya know?” Sam asked suddenly.

Dean’s entire world tilted a little to the left as the words left Sam’s lips. “No! What? Sam that’s not how it works.”

“Why not?” Sam asked his lips returning to their pout setting, “You just said its better when other people do it, why can’t I do it for you?”

“No, just no, Sammy.”

“Please?” Sam begged.

“No, Sam.” Dean repeated this time sterner, hoping maybe if he sounded like Dad that Sam would drop it.

“Please?” Sam begged again, “I want to!”

Dean stared at the wall across the room, vowing not to look directly at his little brother. He was a little bit more than bothered by the way he was stiffening just at the sounds of Sam begging to touch him.

Sam huffed and leaned so close to Dean’s face that he could feel the warm puffs of air coming from his nose, “Please?” he repeated, softer this time.

And then Dean did it, the one thing he knew he shouldn’t. He looked at Sam. His eyes were wide and pleading, yelling at Dean so much louder than his voice ever had.

“I…” Dean began knowing he should tell Sam no, “You don’t have to if you don’t want” fell from his lips instead.

“I want to,” Sam repeated jutting his jaw out defiantly.

“I said fine, but if you don’t want to do it. I mean it Sam,” Dean said trying to make his face as serious as possible, “If you don’t want to just don’t.”

Sam nodded before dragging his eyes obviously down Dean’s body, they came to rest on his zipper. It was a whole minute, the shitty clock on the wall told him so, before Sam reached a hand out tentatively and slid the zipper down. His hands fumbled clumsily with the button as he struggled to undo it.

Dean lay completely still, hands laying uselessly by his side. His hips seemed to be participating though, lifting up so Sam was able to slid his jeans and his boxers down just enough to uncover his cock.

Three minutes. Three minutes of Sam just staring at it, sizing it up. Then his hand, just as cautiously as before, moved to touch him.

The first touch was feather soft and it barely registered in Dean’s brain even though he’d seen it happen. His dick had apparently felt it and twitched at the light contact. Then Sam brought his hand down again, this time he laid his hand over Dean’s cock. Palm on the base with his long-for-his-hand fingers following the curve of it. His middle finger, just slightly longer than the others, reaching just onto the head.

Dean groaned at the strange contact before he could even think to bite his lip and stop it. Emboldened by his noise Sam swiveled his hand around so his fingers were wrapped around the shaft.

Slowly but surely Sam’s hand began to move, up and down up and down. It was too soft and a little clumsy but hell if it didn’t drag out all sorts of soft noises from Dean’s throat. Dean’s hands were now grasping violently at the bed sheets afraid if he let go he’d grab at his little brother and that couldn’t happen.

Dean had always known how quick and clever his younger brother was but he’d never ever thought to apply it to this. Sam quickly became even more efficient than even Dean was, far surpassing Missy’s hand job that he’d gotten earlier this week. He was fast to learn how to twist his wrist, how hard to squeeze, how to flick a finger gently across the slit at the top. Dean couldn’t stop the moans and whimpers now even if he tried, rewarding Sam for every _rightwrongright_ movement he made.

Dean felt his orgasm blaze in the pit of his stomach and opened his mouth to tell Sam to stop so that he could finish himself. All that came out was a deep moan as he, for the first time since this started, arched his hips up into Sam’s hand. He came with a shout on a few seconds later, his cum painting across the back of Sam’s fingers.

His eyes must have squeezed shut as he came and he was pretty certain he could hear ringing as he floated back down to Earth. Dean opened his eyes to see Sam staring at the milky trail along his fingers. It was a look he knew well, maybe too well. It was the same intense gaze Sam gave to the aftermath of Dean’s orgasms when he’d watched in the past.

When Sam’s hand raised Dean instinctively knew what he was going to do, but he was too tired to tell Sam to knock it off. Instead he laid there boneless watching as Sam raised his fingers to his mouth. In a blink and you miss it flash his little brother darted out his tongue and lapped up a tiny bit of the cooling fluid.

His face turned contemplative and Dean could see his tongue rolling around inside his mouth. Then without warning he chased out his tongue again across his fingers and began eagerly lapping at them. Dean nearly bit clean through his lip when Sam sucked two of the fingers into his mouth with a little happy moan, clearly intent on cleaning every last drop from them.

Later that night with Dad snoring drunkenly in the bed next to them, Dean wondered what hell was like.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make this as not dubcon as I could with a 10yr old and a 14yr old involved.


End file.
